


Griff Imagines

by FFanon



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Just a fun little nothing of a Griff x Reader fic.  This was solely inspired by/based off of the ‘Baby Driver’ trailer prior to seeing the movie. The reader is a female version of ‘Baby’.I know nothing about cars so just keep that in mind lol.





	1. I Go Where You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little nothing of a Griff x Reader fic. This was solely inspired by/based off of the ‘Baby Driver’ trailer prior to seeing the movie. The reader is a female version of ‘Baby’. 
> 
> I know nothing about cars so just keep that in mind lol.

The three of them pile back into the car, bags of money in hand, and you take off like a shot.

Police sirens are in the distance but getting closer. You weave in and out of traffic at the speed of a bullet. The two in the back slink down, glancing over their shoulders, out the rear windshield, every now and then. The man next to you grips the roof as he glances at you through his sunglasses.

“They’re fucking gaining on us!” Buddy shouts at the back of your head.

You calmly glance in the rear view and push the gas pedal harder, saving the full speed for when you needed it. The car accelerates and you make a sharp left turn down a side street. 

A tractor trailer starts backing up, no way to see you coming at him full speed.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Griff shouts and you smirk. He knows how good you are but you still manage to freak him out once in awhile.

Turning the wheel quick to the left, skidding the car, you just miss the corner of the rear of the trailer. You then have to over correct to miss the dumpster sticking out on the left and you manage to avoid that too. The tractor trailer cuts off the police cars behind you and gives you the leverage you needed to make a successful escape.

When you pull into the secluded warehouse you all call ‘the office’ Buddy’s out instantly, chastising you.

“What the fuck was that Baby?! We almost got caught back there!”

The other backseat occupant, Darling, Buddy’s girlfriend, stands next to her man obviously in agreement.

“Are you serious?! Are we not back here, free of handcuffs?”

“Leave her alone, man,” Griff stands next to you. Both pairs staring at each other.

“No!” He directs at Griff then turns back to you, “You’re fucking reckless. Maybe Doc needs to know his little  _Baby_  isn’t as wonderful as he thinks.”

Doc was the planner of the group. He’s the one who bailed you out of jail. See, back on the east coast you were part of a car theft ring. Was a pretty damn good getaway driver until your ‘friends’ turned you in to save their own asses. Doc caught word, was able to make your problems disappear, and shipped you to Atlanta to utilize your skills.  Buddy never liked how much Doc sung your praises, jealousy of some sort. Darling hated having another girl in the group, but Griff…he was different. An ex-con with a heart of gold. He took a liking to you, looked out for you. He knew you had a mouth on you but when needed, he stepped in to defend you when Buddy got on his high horse, like now.

“Are you stupid?” Griff steps forward, “Are you in the back of a fucking cruiser right now? No. And why? Because of her!” He juts a thumb in your direction. “Stop talking just for the sake of hearing your own goddamn voice and go count the money!”

Buddy glares at him then at you before grabbing Darling’s hand and walking away with their bags in hand. You only take a breath when you hear the metal door slam behind them.

You don’t realize your hands are balled into fists until he steps in front of you and touches one, “Hey, relax. You know he’s a dick. You did good…as usual.”

You loosen your hands and that lets him hold one properly.

“Yeah, scared you, didn’t I?” You smile with a shit eating grin.

Griff just smirks at the quick turnaround to teasing him, “Baby, you know I don’t get scared.”

You step into his body more, pressed against him. With your free hand, you take his sunglasses off holding them at your side, “So what would you call it?”

“Concerned,” he kisses you softly.  You smirk into it at his answer.

“Concerned, my ass,” you whisper against his lips.

He lets your hand go and wraps his arm around your waist, pushing you against the side of the car, “Your ass is hot, nothing to be concerned about.”

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you laugh at his stupid joke. He smiles and kisses you again. You stick his sunglasses on the back of his head and pull away slowly.

“Come on, we better head in.”

No one knows you and Griff have been involved these past few months.

“That is how you like it,” and he pushes his hips into yours.

“You’re like a teenager,” you blush as you grip his belt.

“Look at you, can you blame me?” He kisses your neck before pressing a kiss to your lips. He steps back and picks up his bag. As you push off the car, he wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to kiss your temple before releasing you.

He heads into the other room as you inspect the car for any repairs needed, a smile on your face the whole time.

                                                        –

Griff is sitting at the table in his loft, blueprints of the bank they’re hitting next spread out in front of him. You’re sitting next to him, dressed only in one of his tshirts, as you study street maps of the surrounding areas to plan multiple escape routes.

As you jot down some notes, you feel his hand slide in under your hair and massage the back of your neck. Smiling to yourself, you put your pencil down and look at him.

He slides his hand down to rub your back and pushes his chair out. You get the hint and move to sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around you as you kiss him.

He kisses your shoulder where it’s exposed from the shirt sliding off.

“What do you think about Montana?”

You look at him slightly confused, “Uh, well I don’t know much about it. Why the random question?”

“Was thinking of moving there…with you preferably.”

“What?” You run your fingertips down his bearded jaw.

“This shit we’re doing, it’s not gonna last forever. I wanna get out, but I want you to get out with me.”

You lean back a little to get a good look at him, “You’re serious?”

“Yeah, fucking serious.”

“Doc’ll never let us go just like that.”

“I’ll worry about that. Let me work out a plan, it won’t be easy, but it’ll be worth it. I just figure Montana’s far enough away for him not to find us, and big enough for us to get lost in it. That is, if you want to.”

Looking at him, you see a man who’s protected you since day one, a man who has had your back, and a man who you’ve fallen in love with.

“I want to,” you smile, “I go where you go.”

He grasps your face and kisses you.

“Griffin,” you quietly say, the only one to use his full name at times.

“Yeah?” he runs a hand through your hair as he kisses your neck.

“I love you,” you blush.

He chuckles against your skin before pulling back and looking at you, “Well shit Baby, I was hoping to be the first one to say it.”

You laugh and he smirks, kissing you, “I love you too (f/n).” The only one, aside from Doc, who knows your real name.

You smile and kiss him before resting your forehead against his, “Montana or bust.”

“Montana or bust.” He repeats with a grin.

                                                         –

The next bank job put a kink in whatever Griff was hoping to plan.

As usual, you waited in the car while they ran in.  

With the money in the bags, Griff heads to the front door as normal, but he feels the muzzle of a gun pressed into his skull.

“Not today. Back door, let’s go,” Buddy instructs.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Griff asks. He can see you through the glass doors, but he’s too deep inside for you to see him.

“Yeah, hi. The bank that was just robbed, you’re gonna want to look for a red Chevrolet, plate is 9JEB1620. Female driver,” Darling says into a phone on a desk before quickly hanging up.

Griff spins around, Buddy training the gun on his chest, “What the FUCK are you doing?!” He shouts at her.

“We’re getting away a little different this time,” and Buddy moves to be behind Griff again, gun on his head, “Now move!”

With Darling pointing a gun on him too, he begrudgingly does as they say, walking out the back door and over to a black Ford.

You check your watch, they’ve been in there too long. You hear sirens in the distance.  You start bouncing your leg, you can’t just leave them. Especially not Griff.

“You’re driving,” Darling tells Griff.

“Fuck off.”

Buddy uses the butt of the gun to drive into his skull, “Watch your mouth! Now get the fuck in. You sit next to Baby all the time, you had to have picked up some skills.”

He can’t help but laugh, “No one drives like Baby, except Baby.”

“Well you’re gonna fucking try!” And Buddy shoves him into the driver door.

You don’t know what to do. This has never happened before.  You’re not supposed to leave them behind for any reason, and you don’t want to. But if you go back to jail, you’re in for life.

Griff is in there. He would never leave you behind.

“Son of a bitch!” Your sunglasses already on, you pull your hood up and quickly exit the vehicle, jogging across the street and into the bank.

But they aren’t there.

With no gun, you’re only chance of intimidation is to sound threatening.

“Where the fuck did they go?!”

A woman raises a shaking hand and points towards the back door. You run to the back and just as you exit the building, you see a black Ford peel out of the parking lot.

Just as he peels out, Griff catches sight of you in the side view mirror. Mentally he curses himself.

What? Why would they leave you? Why would he leave you?

As you go to round the corner to get back to the car, you see police pull up and surround it. Fuck.

Quickly, you scan the parking lot and find an easy car to break into. You hot wire it and pull out of the parking lot, heading in the direction of the Ford.

Within minutes, you catch sight of it. Driving horribly erratic.  And it’s not long after that you see police in the rear view mirror.  But they go right past you. No idea about the stolen car you’re in, only aware of the black Ford that witnesses saw speed by.

You have no idea what the hell is going on, all you know is that Griff is inside and there’s no way they’re getting away without you behind the wheel.

With a deep breath, you put pedal to the metal and weave through traffic until you’re behind the five cop cars. You rear end one, instantly braking to swerve into the next lane and do the same thing to the second one. Braking again, you move into the next lane and speed up, using the front left of the car to bump into the rear right of the third cop car, sending it spinning out of control.  You speed up and glance into the Ford where Griff is in the driver’s seat. He glances at you quick and as you speed up, you see Buddy with a gun to his head.

One car you rear ended stopped to assist the one that spun out. You’re down to two.

You go for the fourth that you haven’t damaged. Speeding up and past the Ford and the cops, you yank up on the clutch, hit the brake, turn the wheel, and turn the car around so you’re head on with traffic. You make a beeline for the cop car, hitting it at such a speed to not cause too much damage. With both of you on the gas, it’s a pushing war of vehicles.

As Griff drives past, freeing the lane next to you, quickly you hit the brake, spin the car to the right ramming your passenger side into the driver’s side of the cop car, colliding it into the concrete barrier, smoke coming from the hood.

One more down. One to go.

You hear more sirens in the distance, so you gotta make this quick.

But as you look out your windshield, your heart stops.

The last cop uses the same PIT maneuver as you did and causes the Ford to spin out and roll over.

Without thinking, you speed up and ram your car into the left rear passenger side of the cruiser. Effectively, you stun the cop without killing him and wedge his door stuck.

Your own car is now heavily damaged, but drivable.

Your whole body is sore as you push through the pain to shove your door open and make your way to the Ford.

Just as you approach, the driver door is kicked open and you see Griff crawl out, holding his shoulder.

“Oh my god!” You get to him, and help him stand up, “Come on! We gotta go!”

As you quickly help him to your car, he coughs, “What the hell were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“I go where you go, remember?”

He gets into the passenger seat as you get in the driver’s seat.

“Yeah,” he can’t help but give a quick laugh, “I fucking remember.”

You glance at him with a smirk as you peel out, “So how far til Montana?”

He leans his head back with a laugh then looks at you. He grabs the back of your neck and leans over kissing you quick, “Keep going straight, I’ll tell ya where to turn,” he jokes.

Laughing, you look in the rear view mirror, at the lives you once had.


	2. The Real Griff

It was the last place he thought he’d see you. The last place he’d  _want_  to see you.

But there you are, lying on ground with the rest of the bank customers. He was the one who shot a round into the ceiling to get you all to listen. He hadn’t known you were there at that point.

Though he’s wearing sunglasses and has a bandanna over his mouth and nose, you know it’s him. You’d recognize him anywhere.

You see him glancing at you more than he is at anyone else.

He mentally curses himself because of how scared you look, even when looking at him.

From laying on your stomach, the v neck of your shirt gets pulled slightly. There on your collarbone is the hickey he left on you just this morning. How’d he fuck this all up in less than a day?

If he acts any different, it just runs the risk of exposing his relationship with you. So he continues on with his threatening shouts along with his two companions. And every time he does he feels more and more like a complete piece of shit.

  
Tears are in your eyes as you keep your hands over your head as instructed. Your own boyfriend, a bank robber…and you had no idea. God, how stupid could you be.

  
It’s all over in a matter of minutes. As Griff runs out with his team, he feels so fucking horrible. Having you witness what he does, having scared you to tears, and having to leave you behind.

  
-

  
You’re home before him at the small apartment of his you only moved into a few months ago.  It was a few hours before you could even head home because the police questioned every witness in the bank.

  
And you lied to them. By omission technically, but still you lied to the police. You sat there knowing who one of the robbers were and you didn’t speak up.

  
Unzipping the suitcase you pulled out from under the bed, you try to see through your tears as you start pulling your clothes from drawers, tossing them into the suitcase.

  
Griff feels how hard his heart is pounding as he walks inside the apartment. He saw your car outside, knows you’re home, and he hears movement in the bedroom.

  
“Baby, no, what are you doing? Come on,” he almost begs as he moves next to you and gently takes your hands.

  
Instantly you yank them back, “Don’t!”

  
“Okay…okay,” he says softly as he holds his hands up to show he won’t try it again.

  
“You told me you work in an armored truck moving money,” and you laugh briefly as you realize now how it relates to what he actually does, “My god, I’m so stupid for believing that!”

  
He watches you move back and forth between the dresser and the bed where the suitcase is. He takes a step forward, wanting to touch you, but he doesn’t want to make this whole thing worse.

  
“No, you’re not. I gave you no reason to think different.”

  
Just a shake of your head he gets as a response. The tears streaming down your face tear his insides apart. He knows how upset and confused you are because you’re starting to just blindly grab things, including his stuff, and just throwing them in the luggage.

  
“Please baby, please just…let’s talk about all this, okay?” He gently pleads.

  
“Talk about what exactly?” and you finally stop moving and look at him. He’d give anything to hold you right now as you wipe the constant flow of tears from your cheeks, “About how you shot a gun? About the fact that you’re a fucking  _bank robber_?!” and he notices how you lower your voice so there’s no chance anyone can hear that part and his heart actually feels like it gets bigger; you’re so fucking mad at him and yet you’re still trying to protect him somehow.

  
“Jesus! Who even are you? That guy threatening people, threatening me…” and he wants to throw up at the memory of the shit he spewed before realizing you were in there too, “…is that the real Griff?”

  
Fuck. He’s lied to you already, he can’t do that anymore.

  
“It’s some of me,” he admits, “but not me threatening you! I would never do that.”

  
“But Griff, you did.”

  
He hates himself.

  
“I know,” he barely gets out, defeated.

  
Griff steps closer to you, “But who I am with you, that’s the bigger part of me, the better part of me.”

  
And you cry just a little bit harder because you know just how sweet he is with you, how fun he makes your life.

  
He slowly reaches out and when you don’t seem to move away, he slowly cups your cheek.

  
“You know me. The real me,” he gently strokes your skin with his thumb, wiping some tears. He brings his other hand to your hip, “The guy that danced with you this morning in his underwear,” and he has a small smirk on because he sees the tiny hint of one on your face, “The guy that makes love to you every night,” and he moves closer, “The guy that loves you so fucking much that he wakes up every single day wondering if you’re just some beautiful, sexy dream he had because he can’t, for the life of him, figure out how he got so damn lucky.”

  
Again, he sees the hint of a possible smile but then it’s gone as you look at your hand smoothing over his shirt at his chest.

  
He moves his other hand to your other cheek and brings his forehead to yours, “I love you, baby. I love you with everything I’ve got,” he speaks softly to you.

  
Your hands cover his as you cry at his words.

  
“Don’t leave. Please,” he begs.

  
No words are spoken after that for a good minute, but neither of you move apart.

  
When you do finally speak, he feels like he truly breathes for the first time.

  
“Promise me that you’ll figure out how to stop,” your small, emotional voice says so quietly.

  
Griff pulls back so he can look at you as you speak.

  
“Because I love you too, but what you’re doing…it’s not okay, Griff.  What future can we have if you’re doing this?”

  
No woman has ever wanted a future with him before and honestly, he never did either.

  
Until you.

  
He moves his hands to run down your arms before wrapping his arms around you, “I promise you that I’ll figure it out. Because the only future I want is you and me.”

  
Now you’re taking his face in your hands and he’s leaning in to your touch. You softly kiss him and you feel him pull you closer into the kiss.

  
“I’m still mad at you,” you confess with a whisper as you give his short beard a tender pet.

  
“You have every right to be.”

  
“I also have questions for you. I just need to try and understand this.”

  
“Ask me anything you want. No more lies.”

  
You run your hands down his chest and step back from him, “How long?”

  
“2 years, so before we met.”

  
You nod slowly, so he’s been lying about this the whole time you’ve known him.

  
“Were you ever planning on telling me the truth?”

  
“Yes and no. I wanted to tell you from the moment I knew you were it for me. But I also knew it was safer for you if I didn’t. Been struggling with it for awhile now.”

  
When you move back to him within arm’s reach, he pulls you into him again bringing a tattooed hand to grasp the side of your neck gently.

  
“Have you lied to me about anything else?”

  
Griff nods, “Yeah.”

  
You start to pull away from him but he holds you firm as he continues, “Remember that day I kept throwing up? It wasn’t a 24 hour bug, I’m allergic to salmon.”

  
You gasp, he had gotten so sick the day after you cooked salmon for dinner one night.

  
“Are you kidding me? You could have died!”

  
Griff just chuckles, “Maybe, but you were just so excited about the recipe you cooked. I didn’t want to take that away from you.”

  
You can’t help but smile and laugh a little at his reaction, “You’re such a knucklehead,” and you lean into his chest. He slides his hand into your hair and kisses your temple.

  
You pull back to look at him, “Until you figure out how to get out of that group, promise me you’ll be careful,” you touch his cheek, “If anything happened to you…” and you don’t want to even finish the thought.

  
“Ever since you came into my life, I’ve been careful. Leaving you ain’t on my to do list.”

  
“And what is?”

  
“Loving you, taking care of you,” he grins, kissing your neck, “In every thoughtful and dirty way you can imagine.”


	3. Gum for Griff

Griff is just stepping out of his car when you come walking around the corner, coming back from a quick trip to the convenience store.

He smiles as he leans back against his car, arms crossed against his chest, “You know how sexy you look just walking like that?”

You walk right over to him, one plastic bag in your hand.

“ _Babe_ ,” you whine, one hand loosely covering your face briefly, “You’re starting already? You just got home.”

Griff’s hands slide slowly from your hips to your ass, “Am I starting already?” he repeats under his breath with a smirk, “What do you mean? Complimenting my girl? Yeah, I’m starting already.”

You grasp his tattooed neck with your free hand, letting your thumb graze his hairy jaw. Leaning in you mutter, “Always making me blush,” then you kiss him softly.

Griff pushes off the car so his body is pressed against yours. His hands grip your ass as his tongue slips in your mouth. You almost forget you’re outside, but a distant car horn breaks you out of it.

Blushing more, you pull away placing a hand on his chest as you run your tongue along your bottom lip quick.

“Oh no, no. You don’t do that and expect me to stop,” he starts to lean in again.

“Griff,” you giggle, “Not out here.”

A quick groan then he surprises you by lifting you over his shoulder and carrying you up to your apartment.

Once inside, he puts you down. You go to walk away, but his larger hand wraps gently around your wrist, pulling you back. You drop the bag accidentally and out spills the contents: bottle of shampoo, a comb, nail polish, and six packs of gum.

You quickly try to pick everything up but Griff spots the packs of gum. They’re his favorite brand and flavor.

“What’s going on here?” He smirks.

You grab the two packs from his hand and shove them into the bag, “What? I got you gum,” you avert your gaze as you stand back up together.

“Six packs?”

“You like gum.”

He follows you into the bedroom.

“I do, but you gotta admit, that’s like two weeks worth.  _Unless_ …” he drags out the last word.

“Unless what?” you look at him with as much disinterest you can fake.

“Unless, you find some kind of…enjoyment from seeing me chew gum?” He raises an eyebrow, smug smirk planted on his face.

“Please,’ you scoff as you take the contents out, placing them on the bed.

Griff comes up next to you and grabs a pack, opening it, and popping a piece in his mouth.

“Don’t like seeing my jaw move?”

“Maybe your breath stinks,” you shrug, glancing at him quick.

He chuckles and wraps his arms around you. His warm lips press a few kisses to your neck, “Wrong answer,” he whispers in your ear causing you to shiver.

He grasps your chin and turns your face towards him, “My jaw moving doesn’t make you think about my mouth kissing and moving all along your body?” And you swear he’s chewing a little extra for your benefit.

A few seconds of looking at each other, then you crack with a flushed face and shy smile, “Griff! Why do you…” but he just laughs the second you start ‘scolding’ him and deeply kisses you.

The kiss leaves you breathless and with a minty taste.  You have his gum.

“Hold on,” he grasps your face so gently, “I’m gonna need that back,” he teases with a sexy smile as his lips move back on yours.


	4. The End Game (Tumblr Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Requests combined.
> 
> 1\. au griff where he shows up at the end to help baby get away and him (with x reader) are all on the run together with baby and his gal too sorry random thought 
> 
> 2\. I don’t know what you have planned but griff and his s/o running from the cops would be

Both of you are all smiles as you get out of the tub, just having shared a nice long, romantic bath. Skin was caressed, kisses were had, and moans were shared.  Each of you had your own version of a long day so when you both finally saw each other at home, it was wordlessly decided what you two needed.

Griff pulls his boxer briefs on then grabs a towel.  As you wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him, he wraps the towel around you, under your arms, holding it in place by grasping the sides of your chest.

He smiles into the kiss then slowly pulls away, you doing the same.  You take the towel from his grasp, tucking it in at your chest to keep it in place.   He gives you another kiss before moving to the sink and getting out his razor.  He stands there and cleans up his beard, shaving the stray areas of growth that have started to come in.  From behind, you watch his muscles as they flex with each movement. Tattoos don’t cover every inch of him, but there still are many of them.  You take a few seconds to gently trace the large gun that takes up one of his shoulder blades before you slowly slide your arms around his waist.  

 Griff just smiles as he continues shaving, he watches in the mirror as your face dips down behind him then feels your lips brushing along the back of his neck and his shoulder.  

The sound of running water is paired with the tapping of his razor against the edge of the sink.  Then he’s turning around in your arms and grasping your face, kissing you.  His hands grip your waist then pick you up, his hand finding your thigh as they wrap around him.  His lips never stray from yours as he walks out of the bathroom, back into the bedroom.

He bends down, laying you on the bed.  Bracing himself on his hands on either side of your head, he pulls away and looks down at your towel covered body.  With a smug grin, he slowly opens the towel revealing your beautiful form.  Just as he leans down to kiss you again, there’s several loud knocks at the front door.

Both of your faces drop as you look towards the bedroom doorway.  No one ever comes here unannounced.  

Quickly, Griff stands up, taking your hand and pulling you up with him.  As you quickly get dressed, he’s pulling a duffel bag out of the closet. You slip a pair of shoes on and Griff throws on clothes too.  He grabs the .9mm that’s sitting on the dresser and checks the magazine before shoving it back into the grip.  

Tucking the gun into the back of his pants, he hands you the duffel and points to the corner of the bedroom. You go to the corner and sink down, duffel at your side.  

More quick banging at the front door.

He can see the worry and fear in your eyes.  He musters a grin despite his heart beating out of his chest and takes a knee in front of you.

His hand cups your cheek, “Baby, it’s okay.  You remember the plan right?”

Nodding against him, “As soon as you say ‘You need to go’ to whoever it is, I leave through the window with the bag.  A, uh,” you shut your eyes briefly in thought, “a blue Hyundai is parked four blocks west, keys are in the bag. I pick you up six blocks south, if you’re not there in five minutes,” you feel tears start to form, “…I leave you.”

“Hey, shh, it’s okay,” he quickly reassures you.

“We’ve never had to use the plan before,” you whisper.

“I know,” he kisses you, “I love you.  We’ll be okay,”  It’s partially a lie.  The plan was made to ensure you stay alive in case his line of work finds him at home with you, like it seems it has.  The plan was never made to ensure his own safety.  He’s just a token in his own game.  You’re the prize, the part that’s always still in the game no matter what. Alive.

You watch as he stands up and pulls the gun from his back as he leaves the bedroom.  

Griff holds the gun down in front of him as he slowly moves along the walls towards the window.   More rapid banging at the door. He manages to move the curtain just a couple centimeters and is shocked at who he sees.

“What the fuck?” he questions to himself as the tension leaves his body and he moves to the front door. Opening it, he holds the gun in one hand as he uses his other to grab the unexpected guest and yank him inside.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Griff challenges him, eyeing the girl that is attached to Baby’s hand.

Griff looks around outside before shutting the door.

“I need your help,” Baby breathlessly utters as the girl just grips onto Baby’s arm.  

“Were you followed here?” Griff grunts at him.

“I don’t think so.”

Griff grabs Baby’s shirt and pulls him close, “Yes you do. You’re better than that. Were you followed here?” he asks that last one again a bit slower.

Baby swallows and shakes his head, “No.”

With just a nod, he lets him go.  Griff turns his head towards the bedroom, “Baby, it’s okay. Come here.”

Baby gives a confused look and Griff just shoots him a pissed one, “Not you.  _My_ baby.”

Hearing Griff, you stand up and leave the duffel on the bed.  Cautiously you walk out from the room and enter the living room where you see Griff and two familiar young kids.

“Deb?” you question as you see your coworker standing in your apartment.

“Oh my god, (f/n)!” Deb lets go of Baby and moves to you, hugging you.

Griff looks at Baby before looking at you two.

Deb moves back to Baby as you move next to Griff, “We work at the diner together,” you knew Baby from there as well since he hung around more after starting a relationship with Debora.

Griff never visited your workplace, just another step to make sure no one knew who you were to him.

Griff looks at Baby, “Let me guess…you finally got blood on your hands?” guessing as to why Baby needs his help.

The four of you sit down and Baby explains everything.  How he purposefully crashed the car instead of driving away from the Post Office and ran, leaving the three of them behind to fend for themselves.  How Darling ended up getting shot to death by the police. How Buddy and Bats got away but Buddy went back to the Diner to try to kill Deb.  How Baby shot Buddy, but knows Bats is still out there looking for him.

“I don’t know where else to go,” Baby pleads.

“You have fucking Bats after you?” Griff asks, “Goddamn it kid!” He stands up and starts pacing behind the couch, “You saw how insane he is, shooting those cops!  This ain’t good, this ain’t fucking good.”

“I know! I’m sorry!”

“You’re sorry?!” Griff shoots him a glare then leans on the back of the couch, “I have a fucking life, kid! I need to protect someone I love too! You ever think of that? Now you’re bringing this shit to my doorstep because you decided you wanted out any way you can?!”

He feels you put your hand on his, trying to calm him down.

Deb glances at you as you look at Griff.  She never expected you to be with such a guy, especially one that she now realizes doesn’t seem to care for Baby all that much.

“We need to help them,” you say softly and Griff looks at you.

“No, no.  _We_  aren’t doing anything.  You’re not going near any of this.  You’re taking off and I’ll find you after I’m done with this shit.”

You stand up and take his hand, “We’ll be right back,” you tell the other two before leading Griff to the bedroom.

“Do not fight me on this,” Griff warns, “I’m not involving you.”

“You need me and you know it.”

He’s pacing again and shoots you a look, “How do you figure?”

“What’s better, three people or four?”

He walks over to you, “I don’t care,” but before he can finish his thought, he quiets down when you lovingly grasp his face.

“Four is better,” you answer for him, “And the quicker we solve this, the quicker we can get the hell out of here and start a life somewhere else.  Somewhere we don’t need to be looking over our shoulders all the time.”

He leans his forehead against yours as he sighs, then he’s lifting his head again to look at you, “I’ve done everything to keep you off their radar, to keep you safe.  Then this pain in the ass shows up and you want to just undo all that?  Baby, you don’t know these guys.  Especially now.  Buddy losing Darling is like if I lost you, he’s going to kill anyone in his way. And Bats, he’s fucking crazy on a good day.  Baby backstabbing him is going to turn that shit way up.  I am telling you, it is not safe.  The risk of something happening to you is too high for me to have you near this.”

You know how insane this whole thing sounds.  Griff actually looks nervous and he never is.  But you also know that you can’t just sit back and let him do this while you just wait around hoping that he makes it out alive.

“I’m coming with.”

“Why are you risking all this for them? Because you know that girl? Who cares.  She apparently knows what he’s involved in and she’s still stickin’ around, that’s her choice.”

“Because I’m thinking if that was us…hell, Griff, it  _is_  us. You wanted out of this too and now you might have that chance.  He just wants the same thing.  To go live with the woman he loves without a life of crime haunting him.  We help them, we’re helping ourselves too.”

Griff just looks at you as he lets it all sink in, you simply stroke his cheeks with your thumbs as you wait for his response.   When he hangs his head briefly, you know what’s decided.

He lifts it back up to look at you, “I am still not okay with this.  But I know you’re as stubborn as they come,” and you can’t help but smile a bit at that, “You do  _exactly_  as I say.  I swear, if anything happens to you, I’m killin’ him.”

“It won’t come to that,” you kiss him.  

When he pulls away, he keeps his face close to yours and speaks softly to you, “You realize everything changes after this, right?  New names, new looks, new home.”

“I know and I don’t care. As long as we’re together, I don’t care who we are or where we are.  I love you, that’s all that matters.”

He surges forward with passion, kissing you roughly and you love it.  

“I got so lucky with you,” he murmurs against your lips, “I love you.”

Pulling away, you pet his beard before walking back into the living room with him right behind you.

Baby looks over with hope.

Griff loses his soft side that he has with you and goes back to his gruff tone, “You want my help, you do what I say, you got that?”

Baby nods as does Deb. Griff motions to you and Deb, “You two especially.  You aren’t apart of this world so you don’t know how it works,” and you nod.  You know he’s keeping up the tough front because of them.

“First things first.  We’re going to Doc.  See if we can bypass any of the carnage I feel like we got heading our way.”

After gathering all the money Griff has stashed around the apartment and grabbing all the weapons he has in the place, Griff takes you and Deb in the blue Hyundai while Baby drives the car he came in far away from you and Griff’s place so to not draw attention from the two criminals hunting him.   Griff picks him up a town over then heads to the office building to find Doc.

Doc’s packing up the giant room that Baby and Griff had come to know very well.  Griff sends Baby inside to work out a deal with Doc, but Deb decides to go with him too.  He figures it’s better to have Doc only think Baby’s involved at first.  

Griff leans his head back against the seat and watches as they step into the elevator before rolling his head to the side to look at you.  He sees you looking all around the parking garage.  You feel his hand grip your thigh getting your attention.

“You still okay with this? Say the word and I leave them behind right now.”

“Griffin,” you try to sound stern but can’t help but give a small laugh, “No, we can’t abandon them now, they’re just kids. And yes, I’m okay.  I trust you to get us all out of this.”

“If we don’t all make it out of this, you will. I promise you that.”

“Stop,” you can tell where his thoughts are.

“Stop what?”

“Stop talking like you aren’t going to make it out of this too.”

“I might not, you need to understand that. And if I don’t, you know what to do.  You take the bag with the money and you get the hell out of here however you need to.  Start a life somewhere far away from this.”

“Griff, please,” and the tears come, only a few but your heart still hurts, “Just please, stop,” you softly plead.

And just like that, his features soften. He leans over and grasps your face as you keep your face tilted down to hide your tears but he sees them all the same, “Hey, I’m sorry. Baby, I’m sorry, I just want you safe.  That’s been my end game this whole time,” his lips brush your eyebrow and your nose as he tilts his face down to meet yours.  

Finally you look up at him, his hand still on your cheek, “I know, but my end game is the both of us together.  So can we just, can we just go with my end game for now?”

His mouth quirks up into the hint of a smirk, “Yeah, we can do that,” his thumb brushes your earlobe as he kisses you.

The elevator dings and you both pull away as you watch out the windshield as Doc walks out with a shotgun, Baby and Deb behind him with a bag in Baby’s hand.  

Just then red and blue lights paint the walls.

“Oh, fuck,” Griff sinks down in his seat and pulls your thigh indicating you to do the same which you do.  

The police cruiser slowly rounds the corner as Doc points his shotgun at it, Baby and Deb standing to the side.

“It’s Buddy,” you hear Griff say in surprise and you both look as Buddy stares straight ahead at the three of them, no idea you two are even there.

In horror, you both watch as Doc fires the shotgun into the cruiser as Buddy races forward striking Doc with the car.  

“Get in the backseat!” Griff shouts at you and instantly you’re doing as he says, climbing over the console into the backseat just as Griff pulls out of the parking space and flies around the other side to meet Baby and Deb at the end of the aisle they’re running down.  

As soon as he stops short, Griff’s jumping out of the driver’s seat and getting into the back with you. Baby gets into the driver’s seat without question and Deb in the passenger seat.  It’s all done wordlessly and with the same precision as they do in their heists.

“Stay down!” Griff commands and he pushes you down, his body lying on top of you as he grabs a gun from the bag.  Then he’s staying low as he aims the gun out the back windshield, firing at Buddy who is tailing you all as Baby drives up the parking garage levels.

Buddy ducks as best he can, avoiding some but not all the shots.  He rams the car a few times, one being enough to cause Baby to lose control and crash into a line of parked cars.

Baby manages to correct the car and then rams head on into Buddy’s, stepping on the gas until Buddy’s car starts getting pushed backwards.

“Go!” Griff looks at you and gestures to the door before grabbing Deb’s shoulder and telling her to do the same.   You both quickly get out of the car as Baby keeps pushing Buddy.  Griff gets out on his side too, and takes aim at Buddy, shooting him dead through the windshield.

The police cruiser falls backwards off the ledge, with a dead Buddy inside.  

Griff yanks open the driver door and pulls Baby out of the car, “Get us another car now!”  As Griff shoves another magazine into his gun, a voice freezes him.

“Well look at this shit! Got yourself a bodyguard huh Baby?” and Bats chuckles.

You and Deb are hiding between cars and never saw where Bats emerged from.  He doesn’t seem to know you two are there thankfully.

As Griff points his gun at Bats, Bats shoots him in the shoulder sending him down.  Deb covers your mouth as you go to yell to him. She’s shaking too.

Baby instantly steps in front of the fallen Griff and puts his hands up.  Griff grips his shot shoulder, groaning.

“I’ve been watching this show for the last hour.  Saw our fearless leader get taken out like the bug he was.  Always flying around you like you some golden piece of shit,” Bat quips.

Griff just watches from the ground, his gun having flown out of his hand ending up near a parked car a couple feet away.

“Also means I know you got two of your own Darlings around here somewhere,” Bats smirks causing Baby and Griff to start panicking more.  

“Oh ladies! Why don’t you come out here and join the party?” Bats yells.  When neither of you come out, he keeps that crazy smile on his face as he starts firing into each nearby car, pausing in between to give you both a chance to come out.

When he fires into the third car, you stand up from behind it, hands up.  

“Aha, well there you are gorgeous.  Come on, strut your stuff right on over here to Bats,” he waves you over with his gun, “I ain’t gonna hurt ya, come on,” he coos with a laugh.

Griff doesn’t know who it is at first from where he is, but once you come into view, slowly walking towards Bats, he feels like he’s been punched in the stomach.

Then he hears a ‘psst’ and as he cranes his neck to look, he sees Deb with a finger to her lips before she’s sliding his gun back towards him.

It all happens so fast but so well.

Griff grabs the gun and shouts, “Baby, down!”  Baby drops to his stomach.  Bats and you turn your attention to the commotion and Griff fires multiple rounds, each one hitting Bats.  

As Bats gets riddled with bullets, he manages to throw a bloody smile Griff’s way and hold his gun up firing a round at you before he hits the ground dead.

All Griff sees is you go down and he’s scrambling to his feet, “NO! No, no, no” he’s repeating as he runs over to you.  

You’re shocked for sure, but you’re alive.  The bullet grazed your shoulder, but you’re okay.   When Griff makes it you, and sees you alive, he still drops to his knees, “Fucking hell,” he breathes.  You sit up and you both embrace each other.

“Are you okay?” slips from both your mouths at the same time. And Griff can’t help but laugh, delirious with relief.  His hand is petting the side of your face before you’re kissing him.  He holds the back of your head to keep you close.

“Told you four was better than three,” you say to him as you pull away.

“Fuck,” he holds your face, thumb brushing over your lips, “That was you?” and you nod in response. Griff has to ask, “Why send yourself out?”

“They’re just kids,” you repeat from earlier and he’s so mad that you’d risk your own life but so taken at how big your heart is.

“Come here,” he hugs you close again, kissing your face where he can.

“We better go,” Baby says from behind Griff, Deb wrapped in his arms.

You stand up, and despite the pain from your bleeding shoulder, you help Griff up as he keeps a hand pressing on his own wounded shoulder.

Baby hotwires a new car and you all pile in before he’s speeding off.  

_**~One Week Later~** _

 The four of you are holed up in a motel in the middle of nowhere Illinois.   The whole fiasco in Atlanta is still playing on the news, even here.  

You’ve convinced Griff to let you put makeup on his neck tattoos and the teardrop on his face to help conceal his identity.  Begrudgingly he sits there as you use concealer on his neck.  You gently move his head to tilt it to the side as you run your fingertips over his neck.  As you work, he speaks to Baby.

“We’re going to head out and get supplies.  You guys need anything?”  

Everyone looks a little different.  Griff shaved part of his beard so he only has a goatee, plus with the tattoos covered during the day, it does make him look different.  You cut your hair a few inches shorter and dyed it a little lighter. Deb dyed her hair pink and Baby his hair blonde.

Baby asks for a hat, hating his new hair, and Debora asks for sunglasses.  Then they go back to listening to Baby’s music.

Once you’re finished with his neck, you sit in his lap, dabbing some concealer on his teardrop, his eyes staying on your face.

“You’ve been better with him,” you say low, proud of Griff.  

“Yeah, well.  He may have earned my respect more since Atlanta.”

“How so?” you dab at the spot of concealer, blending it.

Griff glances at the two of them to make sure they’re not paying attention before telling you, “Told me the other night that if we get caught, he’ll take the blame.  Knows if I go back to prison, with my record, I probably ain’t ever comin’ back out, but him.  He’s clean, his chances of parole are a lot higher.  Only thing he asked was that I look out for her while he’s in there, make sure she’s alright.”

“Really?”  You’re relieved to hear that.  A life without Griff isn’t one you want.

“Yeah,” he rubs your back. You finish up and gently grasp his chin to turn his face side to side to make sure you covered everything.

“Okay, you’re good,” you smile, then he’s leaning forward to kiss you.  

That day things changed. While you and Griff were out, State Troopers surrounded the motel room.  You never did find out how they knew.  Baby gave himself up like he said he would.  Debora was never charged, but she was taken to the station too.  

Griff happen to be coming down the road when he saw all the police cruisers and he doubled back. Eventually, you were able to meet back up with Deb, looking out for her like Griff said he would.

It was five whole years before Baby got out.  And when he walked out of the prison, there the three of you were.  His new family. 


	5. Griff's Lil Goober  (Tumblr Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: where the reader gets really drunk and griff has to take care of her whilst she says weird and stupid things to him?

Griff just gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist when he hears a thump come from the front door of the apartment.

  
Quietly, he walks into the bedroom and grabs his gun then starts heading towards the doorway.

  
Then he hears giggling and he’d know that sound anywhere. He clicks the safety on and puts the gun down then heads into the living room.

  
There you are laughing, sitting on the floor with your legs tucked under you. The front door is wide open and your purse is hanging on the doorknob.

  
When you spot him, the biggest smile shows up on your face, “Hey baby!!”

  
He can’t do anything but laugh at your enthusiasm.

  
“Hey beautiful,” he laughs, “Feeling pretty good, huh?” he crouches down in front of you and brushes some hair from your face.

  
“Oh my god,” you giggle, “So good!”

  
Griff laughs and stands up, he takes your purse off the door knob and shuts the door. Putting your bag on the table, he goes down on one knee back in front of you.

  
“Told ya to call me to come get you.”

  
“I know,” you playfully pout, “I lost my phone.”

“Tell me one of you didn’t drive like this,” he caresses your thigh that’s exposed from the short dress you have on.

  
You dramatically shake your head and reach out to pet his beard, “Kelly got us a goober!”

  
Griff cracks up, “You mean an Uber?” and he doesn’t move your hand as it runs along his beard, even when you touch his lips as he talks.

  
Laughing, “What did I say?”

  
“Goober,” he’s still laughing.

  
“No!” you exclaim in disbelief.

  
“Yeah. Now how ‘bout I get your cute ass off the floor?”

  
“You’d do that for me?” you run your hands along his forearms.

  
“I’d do anything for you, you know that.”

  
With the alcohol shortening your attention span, you lean your head back against the wall, and take in the sight of his chiseled body, “You’re so sexy babe.”

  
Griff smirks. Normally he’d cockily banter with you but he knows you wouldn’t be able to follow along right now.

  
“Takes one to know one,” he kisses your cheek, then scoops you up and stands up with you in his arms.

  
“Woah!” you hold onto him, then start laughing.

  
“I’m such a goober, right?” you say randomly making him laugh even more.

  
“I love you,” he laughs against your cheek before kissing it.

  
You just smile big then kiss him. And he stops moving, getting lost in the kiss for a second.

  
Then you pull away and nip at his beard before sharing, “Griff, my knee hurts.”

  
His arm under your knees lifts up to see that your left knee is bleeding, with a trail of blood run down your leg.

  
“Shit, baby, what happened?” he quickly carries you into the bathroom.

  
“I fell outside,” you say nonchalantly as he places you on the counter, next to the sink.

  
He bends down and grabs the band-aids from under the sink then reaches to the shelf and grabs a washcloth.

  
You grasp his face with both hands causing him to stop and look at you. You look so serious when you tell him, “You are very colorful, do you know that?”

  
“Am I?” he grins as he tries to match your seriousness.

  
“Yeah!” and you let go of his face to run your hands from his neck down his chest, tattoos scattered everywhere, “What’s your favorite one?”

  
Griff slides a hand into your hair and kisses your forehead; you couldn’t be more adorable. Then he holds out his forearm and turns it over, pointing with his other hand at his wrist where your initials are tattooed.

  
The slight tickle of your fingertips running over it gives him goosebumps. And when you look at him with that smile, his heart jumps.

  
“I have an idea for one!” You clap, “Just for you!”

  
“You have any idea how much I love you?” He laughs, but is incredibly sincere. The innocence you have when you’re drunk like this is just the sweetest thing.

  
Blushing, you shake your head.

  
“A whole fucking lot,” he smirks and you laugh as you lean forward and kiss him.

  
“Now what’s your idea?” He can’t wait to hear whatever crazy idea you come up with.

  
You grab his chin and push it to the side to expose his neck more, then you lean down. Right at the base of his neck, more towards his shoulder, you press your red lips against his skin and pull away with an audible ‘mwah!’ then let his face go.

  
“That! My lips on your sexy body,” you wiggle your eyebrows with a cheeky grin.

  
Griff looks at it in the mirror behind you and he actually really loves it.

  
“It’s perfect, baby,” and he scrunches his face up as he leans in, making you laugh on purpose, then he kisses your nose, “I love it.”

  
Then as he goes to pull away to finally clean up your knee, you stop him by putting your hands on his shoulders.

  
“I love you, too. You keep saying how much you love me, but I can’t remember if I said it back,” you giggle and brush your nose against his, “I love you, too,” you grin and press your forehead to his.

  
“Thank you,” he gives you a loving look.

  
You let him go and and Griff lifts each foot up, taking off your heels first and dropping them on the floor.  Wetting the washcloth he wipes off the trail of blood that’s down your shin.  He cleans off your knee then puts a band-aid over the cut.

  
“There you go,” he looks at you.

  
“You’re the best!” and you push yourself off the counter, making Griff take a step back. But it’s clear you’re still unsteady on your feet so he wraps his arms around you.

  
“Babe, careful there,” he looks down at you. You brace your hands against his chest and giggle. Then you slide your arms around his neck, “Can you unzip this dress for me?” you whine quietly.

  
With one arm still around you, he pulls down the zipper at the side and helps you as you pull it off your shoulders, then pull it off your hips, letting it fall to your feet.

  
“Mmm,” you moan in approval at being free from it, but you do it so close to his ear and he’s got you half naked in his arms. He feels himself twitch a bit under the towel but there’s no way he’s acting on it while you’re like this.

  
He slides his hand into your hair as you bury your face in his neck, “You’re so warm,” you breathe quietly.

  
“You’re getting tired, huh baby?” he asks with a kiss to your shoulder.

  
“A little, yeah,” you say against his neck, eyes closed.

  
“Wanna go lay down with me?” he rubs your back.

  
All he feels is you nod, but then you ask quietly, “Will you carry me? My feet hurt.”

  
“You got it,” and he leans down to hook his arm under your knees then lifts you up. Once in the bedroom, he lays you down on the bed. You move onto your side and snuggle against the pillow.

  
Griff takes the towel off and pulls on a pair of his underwear. Then he opens another drawer of his and pulls out a shirt. It’s one that he’s cut the sleeves off of, but one you love to wear to bed because it’s roomy.

  
“This good?” he asks you as you watch him hold up the shirt.

  
You nod then slowly sit up as he walks back to you. Reaching behind your back, you unclasp your bra and take it off, dropping it on the floor next to the bed, then lift your arms up.

  
Griff slides the shirt over your head and arms and guides the hem down your body.  He pulls the covers back for you and you crawl over the sheets he’s pulling back to snuggle into the bed, then he’s pulling them back over you.

  
As he gets in on his side, you’re on your stomach, face turned towards him. He leans over and drapes his arm over you, kissing your face.

  
You lift your head up a bit and kiss him softly, before snuggling back into the sheets.  

  
You can’t keep your eyes open, but you sleepily whisper, “Will you take care of me tomorrow too?”

  
He tenderly rubs the back of your neck, “Nothing else I’d rather do,” and he presses his nose against your cheek sweetly, kissing your jaw.

  
With closed eyes, you smile, “I love when you kiss me.”

  
And he adoringly grins at you, hand moving down your back and giving your hip a little squeeze, “Any preference where?” he can’t help but tease knowing you’re still a little drunk.

  
“Nuh uh,” you murmur, “All your kisses make me happy.”

  
And shit if that doesn’t melt his heart.


End file.
